Abby Disobeying Gibbs
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Abby wants to go to a concert. Gibbs has forbidden her to go. Warning: Spanking of an adult. If you don't like this type of story then don't read.
1. Abby Disobeying Gibbs

**Abby Disobeying Gibbs**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

As Gibbs walks out of Abby's lab he shouts back, "I expect you to be mature enough and do as you as told! There will be consequences if you deliberately disobey me!"

Abby mutters to herself, "_this isn't fair. I am a grown woman. If I want to go to a concert then I am going to go!"_ She stomps her foot.

A few hours later Tony walks into the lab. "Hey Abs, we're going out this evening for a few drinks and we were wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Tony, I would love to but I have plans already. I can't get out of them. Sorry."

"Ah, that's okay Abs. We just didn't want you to feel left out."

Abby hugs Tony tight, "Abs, I can't breathe!"

"Ah sorry Tony." Abby releases her grip from Tony.

Tony leaves to go back up the bullpen.

Gibbs is at his desk when Tony arrives back from Abby.

"Is Abby joining you for a few drinks, DiNozzo?"

"Ah, no Boss. She says she has plans tonight and she can't get out of them."

Gibbs is not happy, "she doesn't have plans this evening. I know this because I have told her she is NOT ALLOWED to go to that damn concert." He slams his hand hard on to his desk, gets up and storms out of the bullpen.

McGee, Ziva and Tony stay silent and watch as Gibbs storms off. They fear Abby will not like to be near 'Dad' in a minute.

"What do you think Gibbs is going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Just yell, talk and yell some more I would think Ziva. At this moment she hasn't disobeyed him but if she still goes to the concert after Gibbs telling her no, then she will definitely be feeling his displeasure."

"She wouldn't be so stupid, would she?" Ziva asked.

"I think Abs will try to prove to 'Dad' that she can do what she wants, and he does not tell her what she can and can't do," Tim said, "she will not think of the consequences until it is too late, and when she is having her bottom blistered."

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab, "This is the only time, I am going to repeat myself young lady. IF you go to this damn concert then you will NOT like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?!"

Abby begins to pout, "this isn't fair Gibbs. I am old enough to go to a concert. I do not need your permission."

"It is not the fact that you want to go to the concert, but it is the location of the concert, that I have a problem with Abs. It is in a very dangerous area. We were only in that area a few weeks ago, trying to investigate a murder of a petty officer."

Abs is listening but she isn't happy.

"Abs, I fear for your safety, and that is why I am putting my foot down, and telling you that you are not allowed to go. Promise me that you will not go."

Abby looks at gives in, "fine I won't go, but I am not happy about it Gibbs."

Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead, "you're not meant to be happy about it. Your safety is more important," and leaves.

Gibbs arrives back to the bullpen to find all three of his agents are working, "Who are you and what have you done with my agents?"

"Funny Boss. We thought we would work on our reports and then we could leave for the evening, if that is okay with you?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, that's fine DiNozzo, as long you ALL finish your reports and have them on my desk before you leave," Gibbs said.

Half an hour later McGee, Ziva and Tony handed in their reports to Gibbs and left.

Gibbs gets his cell out and phones down to Abby's lab, "Abs, it's time to go home. Turn off all of your babies and remember what I have said about this evening." He hangs up and leaves the bullpen for home.

Gibbs' cell rings at 2 o'clock in the morning. He moaned, and thought_ 'who the hell is ringing me at this time of night'_. he answers, "Gibbs."

"Is that Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS?" the voice asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Detective Murray. I think we have something that belongs to you."

"What are going on about Detective Murray?"

"Miss Abby Sciuto..."

Gibbs quickly got up. He was out the door within minutes, "I will be there in twenty."

_**To Continue...**_


	2. Abby Disobeying Gibbs - Part 2

**Abby Disobeying Gibbs - Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

Gibbs arrived at the police station where Abby was being held. He parked and got out of his car. He looked at his watch; it read quarter past two. He quickly stomped into the police station and banged his hand on to the front desks' counter and shouted, "I am here to collect my wayward daughter, Miss Abby Sciuto."

A man arrived at the desk in jeans, t-shirt and a leater jacket. He spoke to Gibbs, "you must be Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am Detective Murray." Gibbs shook the detectives' hand, "come this way, please." Detective Murray beckoned Gibbs through to his office.

They entered his office, and Detective Murray closed the door. "Please, take a seat," he said to Gibbs.

Gibbs sat down and asked, "where is Abby?"

"She is perfectly safe Agent Gibbs. There was an incident at the concert that she was attending this evening, and she unfortunately, got caught up in it."

"What kind of incident?" Gibbs asked.

"There was a lot of pushing and shoving to begin with, that Abby was involved in, when the band began to sing. Everyone around her was trying to get closer to the stage but she wasn't letting anyone push their way through. We have established that a fight broke out soon after involving some of the disgruntled fans. Soon after that medical assistance was called because someone had collapsed."

Detective Murray saw the look on Gibbs' face, "don't worry Agent Gibbs. Abby wasn't the one who was injured."

Gibbs nodded, "alright, but why are you, a detective called to a concert?"

Detective Murray sighed and said, "someone managed to smuggle a knife into the concert. The person who collapsed, was actually stabbed. The medical assistance team radioed through for police assistance due to the stabbing. A few minutes later uniformed police arrived."

"How is the person?" asked Gibbs.

"Unfortunately, the person didn't make it. He died at the scene."

Gibbs was sad for the person who was stabbed but angry and frightened because he told Abby that she was not allowed to go to the concert alone, and now she had put herself in danger by doing so.

"Is Abby a suspect?"

"No, but she is a witness to what happened. She is giving her account of events to my colleague as we speak. Once she is done, then you can take her home."

Detective Murray sighed and looked at Gibbs, "you know, if I knew my daughter was going to a concert alone in a dodgy neighborhood then I would have forbidden her to go."

Gibbs responded quickly, "oh, I knew about the concert and I did forbid her to go, and when we get home there will be severe consequences for her."

Detective Murray was taken aback. He laughed and said, "a man after my own mind."

There was a knock on the door. Detective Murray's colleague walked into the office, "Abby Sciuto has finished with her witness statement. She is ready to go."

Gibbs got up from the chair and shook the detectives hand, "thank you for your time Detective Murray. If you need to contact Abby regarding this incident, you can ring my cell phone or you can get hold of her at NCIS headquarters." With that Gibbs turned and walked out the office with Detective Murray's colleague, Detective Grey.

Detective Grey turned to Gibbs, "I must say, when I told Miss Sciuto that you had been contacted she became subdued and paled."

Gibbs answered, "that is because she knows she is in serious trouble with me. She was forbidden to go to the concert alone, but now she disobeyed me and had put herself in serious danger by going."

"Oh, now I can see why she became subdued and paled," Detective Grey replied. He opened his office door.

Abby was sitting nervously, in the office and jumped up when she heard the door open. She saw Gibbs walk in with the detective. She saw that Gibbs was not happy with her by the way he was looking at her.

She began to speak, "Gibbs, I am..." Gibbs put his hand up for her to stop. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "But, Gi..." He turned to her and said, "I will not tell you again. I am not discussing anything here. You can explain to me at home why I received a phone call at 2 o'clock in the morning from a detective telling me to come down here to collect you, and why disobeyed me and had put yourself in danger." He turned back to the detective, "thank you Detective Grey, we should be going now."

Gibbs grabbed Abby's arm and left the office. She began to squirm from his grip. "Come on Gibbs, I am not going to run away."

"Stop struggling young lady, if you know what is good for you!"

Abby stopped struggling by the time they reached Gibbs' car. He opened the car door, "get in," he said to her.

She turned to Gibbs, to say something but his glare stopped her. She quickly got in and closed the door.

He got in to the drivers seat, and started the engine, "put your seat belt on Abby." She did as she was told.

It was a quiet drive back to Gibbs' house and Abby was now thinking that disobeyed 'Dad' was not a smart thing to do. Why did she think she could get away with it?! They arrived 'home' fifteen minutes later. Abby was even more nervous than before. She knew that bottom was not safe.

Gibbs turned off the engine, "get out Abby and go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning."

With that Abby got out of the car and walked into the house. When immediately ran up to her bedroom. She saw that she had left some of her belongings there from the last time she stayed. She got changed, used the bathroom, and then went to bed.

Gibbs walked into the house and went straight into the kitchen; he poured himself a coffee. He looked his watch...It said half past four. He drank his coffee and went upstairs to check on Abby. He saw that she was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "sweet dreams, my wayward daughter."

He left her bedroom and went down to his basement to work on his new project.

At 6 o'clock, Gibbs went to wake Abby, "Abby, time to wake up. We something to discuss before work."

Abby moans and groans and wraps herself within the duvet, "I'm too tired Gibbs."

"Tough Abs. Now get up and get ready. You have ten minutes and I suggest that you do not disobey me again so soon." With that he left her bedroom and went downstairs to start breakfast...

_**To Continue...**_


	3. Abby Disobeying Gibbs - Part 3

**Abby Disobeying Gibbs - Part 3**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

Abby got out of bed, moaning "this isn't fair. I've only had one and half hours sleep."

She slowly walked, and still half asleep, to the bathroom and closed the door. Five minutes later she walked out and walked back into the bedroom. She looked in her overnight bag to see what she had in there...black pants, "perfect" she said...and a black t-shirt with a skull on it "excellent". After ten minutes of Gibbs waking her up she was ready and walked down the stairs quietly.

"In here Abs," Gibbs said from the kitchen.

Abby saw Gibbs drinking coffee, as usual and having some breakfast. She turned to him, "Gibbs, I'm not hungry. If it is alright with you, I'll sit here and wait for you to finish."

Gibbs looked at her, "you are going to have something to eat, and something to drink. You are tired and so you need energy inside you."

"Well, whose fault is that then? I would still be in bed in you hadn't have woken me up so damn early!"

"Watch your tone and language young lady. You ARE having breakfast and it is NOT a request."

Abby got up and stamped and stomped her way to the side to get herself a bowl and spoon. She reached the corn flakes from the cupboard, and the milk from the fridge. After pouring both of them into the the bowl, she stomped and stamped back to the kitchen table and sat down, still not happy.

"Cut the attitude Abs, "Gibbs warned.

She wasn't listening to him and he quickly got up, grabbed her arm, yanked her from her chair and... SWAT SWAT SWAT, and plonked her back down into her chair, "cut the attitude," he said again.

Abby looked at him in surprise, but just nodded. She knew that he wasn't in the best of moods, because of her disobeying him and putting herself in danger by going to the concert.

They both ate their breakfast quietly, then a few minutes later Gibbs got up from his chair and placed his empty bowl and cup in the sink, "you've got five minutes Abs, then I want you in the lounge."

She nodded in response as she was eating a mouthful of corn flakes. Five minutes passed, Abby got up and placed her empty bowl and cup in the sink. She slowly walked into the lounge, and she knew this was it; she was going to spanked by Gibbs.

She saw him sitting on the sofa, then he spoke, "front and center Abs." Her legs felt like lead and was wanting not to move any more forward. She struggled towards him, hoping that this was just a bad dream. Unfortunately for Abs, it wasn't wasn't a bad dream; it was happening for real. She eventually stood in front of him, "Gibbs, I am sorry. Please don't spank me. I have learnt my lesson."

"What lesson would that be Abs?" he asked.

"That I will never disobey you again or put myself in danger ever, ever again," she said pleadingly.

"Well, I for one think that you have not been taught your lesson yet, and so I do believe that we should make a start. Find a corner and put yourself in it, whilst I go upstairs for something." He got up and walked upstairs as Abby found herself a corner.

Abby was quietly crying and trying to wipe them away, just as Gibbs arrived back.

He went into the kitchen and brought in a chair, and plonked it down in the middle of the lounge, and sat on it.

"Come here Abs," he said quietly.

She walked towards him and saw what was in his hand, "please Gibbs I'm sorry. You don't have to do this." She tried to back away but Gibbs quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his knee.

"Before we start, I want to tell you that you have two spankings coming your way today...one for disobeying me and the other for putting yourself in danger. This morning I with deal with you disobeying me and this evening after dinner, I will give you your second spanking."

Abby was crying. She won't be able to sit comfortably for a while after Gibbs has finished with her.

Gibbs holds Abby tight and begins to spank her with the wooden hairbrush across her pants covered backside. She tries in vain to avoid the blows, "stop moving about Abs. It's your behind that is getting a spanking, nothing else."

"It hurts so much," Abby cried.

"It's supposed to hurt Abs, unless what is the point in giving spankings to naughty children?!"

WHACK WHACK WHACK, went the hairbrush on to Abby's backside. She was sobbing after the tenth swat, and pleading for Gibbs to stop. Her pants weren't giving her much protection.

"Get up Abs," Gibbs said, "take your pants down."

Abby looked at him in horror, "please Gibbs. I am so sore, I am so sorry."

"If you don't do it, then I will, and you will not like it if I have to take down your pants."

Abby slowly pulled down her pants, and she was back over Gibbs' knee. She didn't have to wait long for him to start spanking her again with the hairbrush.

Another ten blows were WHACKED hard on to Abby's backside, and was only protected by a thin layer of material. She was crying and screaming, and pleading for Gibbs to stop.

He stopped, and she thought that was it and tried to push herself up from his knee, "Not so fast Abs, we haven't fisnished yet." With that being said, he pulled down her underwear. Her backside was now bare.

"Abby, you have ten more coming, and then after that you will be forgiven for disobeying me."

He started, WHACK WHACK. Abby was crying even harder and still pleading for him to stop. WHACK WHACK WHACK, "pleeeeaaaasssseee, I'm sorry."

He tilted her foward and raised his right leg. He WHACKED the hairbrush on to her sit spots five times, then stopped.

Abby was uncontrollably sobbing and layed over Gibbs' lap for a few minutes before she realised he had stopped spanking her. He was rubbing cirlces on her back, "Shhh Abs, it's okay, you are forgiven."

Abby slowly got up from Gibbs' lap and pulled her underwear and pants back up. She flinched and growned as the material touched her soundly spanked backside. She embraced Gibbs and wouldn't let him go. She hugged him for at least ten minutes before he spoke, "sorry Abs, if we don't go to work now, we are going to be late."

She had forgotten about work, "please Gibbs, could I have a sick day? I'm still tired and my backside is very sore."

"Nope, you have 2 minutes to grab what ever you need and then both of us are going to work. I'll meet you in the car."

Two minutes later she was walking out of the house, and flinching and growning as she sat in the car. Abby was quiet in the car and wriggling around to try and find a comfortable position to sit on.

"Quit wriggling around so much Abs, you're distracting me from my driving," Gibbs said kindly.

"My bottom is so sore Gibbs, I can't sit comfortably."

"We're nearly there, then you can stand all day in your lab, if you want."

Abby huffed and looked out of the window.

Ten minutes later they arrived at NCIS, Gibbs parked his car and got out. Abby got out of the car and walked into the building with Gibbs. They said 'hello' to a few people, he kissed the top of her forehead and said, "be good, and I will see you later." They went their separate ways; Abby to her lab, and Gibbs to the bullpen.

The day went with no incidents at all. Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo checked on Abby a few times in the day after they had heard what had happened. She told them that she was okay and there was nothing to worry about.

The end of the working day arrived too quick. Abby's phone rang, "close down your 'babies' and be at my desk in ten minutes Abs," Gibbs said.

She turned off all of her 'babies' and went to meet Gibbs at his desk. She was slowly getting nervous again. She had another spanking coming for putting herself in danger, and that could only mean one thing from Gibbs...Abby was going to get Gibbs' belt on her already sore backside.

Gibbs got up from his desk and sighed, "lets go home Abs." He began to walk quickly to the elevator, and Abby had to run to catch him up.

_**To Continue...**_


	4. Abby Disobeying Gibbs - Part 4

**_Sorry for taking so long in publishing this final chapter. My kids have had hospital appointments and operations so my time has been taken up with them but for now it's all quiet again. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. _**

**ABBY AND THE BELT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY NCIS CHARACTER**

Abby and Gibbs arrive 'home' too quickly for Abby's liking. Gibbs gets out of the car and walks round to Abby's side of the car. He opens the door and instructs Abby to get out of the car, "Out Abs."

Abby looks at him and says, "Only if you promise me, you're not going to spank again tonight."

"Can't do that Abs. You're going to get your second spanking of the day, and if you keep this behaviour up, I can quite easily make it your third."

She huffs, and gets out the car and walks into the house, slamming the front door behind her as she goes, narrowingly missing Gibbs' head. He opens the door and walks in, striding towards Abby. She sees that he is really pissed with her, and backs away.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, I'm sorry. Please don't sp..." she pleads as he grabs her wrist and sits down on the couch, and pulls her over his lap.

WHACK WHACK WHACK, goes Gibbs' hand over Abby's already spanked bottom from earlier, igniting the heat and soreness.

"Please Gibbs, I'm sorry. Please stop," she pleads again between her sobs and Gibbs' hand connecting with her bottom.

Gibbs stops spanking Abby at 20 swats with his hand and gives her a hug, "corner now Abs, and stay there until I call you out."

She gets up from his lap and walks to a corner of the room, rubbing her bottom as she goes.

Gibbs goes into the kitchen and makes himself a coffee. He then picks up the newspaper which is on the kitchen table, and begins to read it whilst standing, and drinking his coffee.

Abby, in the meantime is shuffling from foot to foot, thinking about how she's in this mess because of disobeying Papa Gibbs and going to that damn concert. She starts to bang her head against the wall, and mutters "stupid, stupid, stupid..." at each bang.

"Abs, stop that now!" shouts Gibbs from the kitchen.

Abby replies, "I'm knocking some sense into my head Gibbs." She carries on banging her head on the wall.

"If you don't stop then I will be knocking some sense into you in another way, and you will not like it!" Gibbs replied.

Abby stops with the head banging and stands in the corner quietly crying.

Half an hour after being put into the corner, Abby was allowed out.

Gibbs has some takeout menus in his hand, "Abs, we're having takeout tonight. What would you like?"

"I really don't mind Gibbs. What ever you want, I'll have," replied Abby.  
"Chinese it is then," replied Gibbs, "I'll phone through the order then we can deal with your behaviour from last night before the food arrives."

Once Gibbs had ordered the Chinese food, he sat down on the sofa and beckoned Abby to come to him.

She shook her head, and didn't move.

"Abs, if I have to come and get you then your spanking will be much worse; now come here'" said Gibbs.

Abby reluctantly went to him, and in one quick swoop Abby was over Gibbs' lap with her backside being bared.

"Gibbs, please, not on my bare bottom, please!" pleads Abby.

Abby tries to struggle and plead with Gibbs some more, but then she hears the noise that she was dreading to hear. It's the whoosh from Gibbs' taking his belt off from his jeans.

"Please Gibbs, not your belt. I'll be good, I promise," Abby pleads again.

"Abs, this is happening whether you like it or not. You knew that there would be severe consequences with you going to that damn concert when I said you could not go to the concert. You disobeyed me and had put yourself in danger as well by going."

Gibbs doubles the belt and keeps tight hold of the buckle, then WHACK "argghhh" went on to Abby's bare backside. WHACK went the belt again, "arggghhhh". Abby was crying. She was hurting already as her backside still hadn't got over this mornings spanking. Gibbs whacked the belt down on to Abby's backside thirteen more times, then stopped. He threw the belt down on to the floor. He rubbed his hand in a circle over Abby's back.

"Abs, it's all over. You're forgiven," Gibbs quietly said.

After a few minutes of Abby's spanking ending, she stopped crying and slowly got up, flinching as she sat on Gibbs' lap and cuddled into him.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I promise I won't disobey you or put myself in danger again."

Gibbs smiled, "Abs, don't promise things that you know you can't keep. All I ask is that you try to do the right thing regardless of it being fair or not."

"Okay Gibbs, I'll try," smiled Abby.

The doorbell rang just as Abby was making herself decent again, and flinching in the process.

"Abs, Chinese is here," Gibbs shouted.

Gibbs sat down at the kitchen table and Abby sat down slowly, flinching and gringing.

"Gibbs, can I stand? I am too sore to sit," asked Abby.

"Sorry Abs. The whole punishment is sitting on your spanked behind, unless your never going to learn."

Abby tried again, and slowly sat, still flinching. Eventually she had found 'some sort' of comfortable position, and they both began to eat their Chinese takeout.

THE END


End file.
